Después de tanto tiempo de ese Te quiero
by Julie Beckett
Summary: Kate quiere darle una oportunidad a Castle! pero esta vez el es el complicado! Kate corta con Josh y este no lo soporta y ya veran lo que hace! no soy buena en los summary! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Diclaimer:** ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen! yo solo los tomo prestados para mi historia! :D

**Nota del autor**: es el 1er fanfic que subo a este sitio! me registre tipo un año y pico ya y nunca subi nada! espero q les guste! mi historia que cuenta con mas capítulos que estoy trabajando en eso! en los momentos que puedo! espero q les guste y dejen muchos review! enjoyed!

_**Después de tanto tiempo de ese "Te quiero"**_

**Comenzaba un nuevo día en la 12, los detectives ya estaban en sus respectivos escritorios como todos los días, al rato las puertas del ascensor se abrieron de adentro salía el escritor con una gran sonrisa y traía dos cafés uno para su detective favorita y otro para el como ya era costumbre. Los detectives levantaron la vista de su papeleo, y sonrieron al escritor. Se podría decir que ya todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad luego de los grandes sucesos que ocurrieron hace poco mas de 4 meses y que dejo un gran vacío en la comisaría, la perdida del capitán Roy Montgomery, el intento de asesinato hacia la detective Beckett etc. fue duro y el empezar de nuevo con su nueva jefa fue mas duro aun, ya que sus pensamientos eran distintos y sus reglas poco agradables, para empezar la capitana Victoria Gates quería a Castle fuera del equipo no quería a un civil correteando por ahí y menciono que si quería inspirarse por la detective tendría que hacerlo en las horas libres de esta, insinuando que entre Castle y Beckett pasaba algo que por ciertas escenas en sus libros no precisaba inspirarse durante el trabajo estorbando y peligrando su vida, A Beckett no le gusto nada la insinuación de su nueva capitana y le dejo en claro que entre ellos dos no había mas que una amistad y que sobre las escenas escritas en los libros nada de eso había ocurrido, no aun pensó para si misma la detective y también le hizo saber que Castle era importante para el equipo y que lo necesitaban, la capitana murmuro algo de "no serás tu quien lo necesita" a lo que Beckett escucho muy claro y ya cansada de las sospechas y malos pensamientos de Gates le pregunto si tenia algún problema con que se acostara con el escritor lo cual hizo tragar saliva a Castle y abrir la boca a los detectives Javier Espotiso & Kevin Ryan que no podían creer que Beckett estuviera enfrentándose a la nuevita como así la llamaban el personal de policías y detectives, esta le contesto que no le importaba mientras que eso no interviniera en el trabajo pero que aun no la convencía eso del escritor jugando a ser policía pero que si tanto lo necesitaban se lo iba a pensar.**

**El tiempo paso y la capitana decidió dejarlo ya que vio que todos en la comisaría lo querían ahí y no tenia ganas de ganarse enemigos aunque fuera la jefa, asíque con el tiempo entraron en confianza pero nada que ver a la confianza y amistad que tenían con Montgomery que en paz descanses pensaban, quizás con el tiempo se acostumbrarían todo estaba muy fresco aun y las heridas debían cicatrizar.**

**Volviendo al día de hoy todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta ahora solo tenían que rellenar el informe del ultimo caso, en el cual Castle fue de mucha ayuda y dejo sorprendida a la capitana que lo felicito, lo cual hizo que este levantara su ego por lo cielos mas de lo normal, a Kate Beckett esto la hacia poner los ojos en blanco pero por dentro estaba feliz porque así mantenía segura su estadía ahí con ellos, y Kate lo necesitaba ahí lo necesitaba con ella mas que nunca, el siempre estuvo ahí para ella en los momentos mas difíciles y le daba alegría aunque nunca lo admitiera, en estos 4 meses los mas duro de su vida después del crimen de su madre el siempre estuvo ahí con ella y Kate estará agradecida por el resto de su vida por eso, aunque a veces sea un estorbo ya no le importa es "su" estorbo suyo, asíque la detective estaba pensando en darle un giro a su vida y una oportunidad para el gran amor, aunque Castle se lo demostrara todos los días estando cerca de ella ayudándola, apoyándola en todo momento y dejándole ver que la amaba aun no podía quitar del todo esa coraza que interpuso entre la gente y ella desde que su madre fue asesinada. Kate estaba considerando darle una chance a ser feliz pero temía que fallara y terminaran sufriendo los dos o solo ella, sabia que Castle era incapaz de querer hacerle daño pero no quería arriesgarse no se animaba y eso que su amiga la forense Lanie Parish le decía que tenia que dejar ese miedo y que se arriesgara porque valdría la pena, pero los temores podían mas que el corazón, asíque harta de pensar decidió que Daria ese giro y que pasara lo que tuviera escrito el destino para ella, aunque no creyera en esas cosas a veces quería pensar que si, su celular sonó trayéndola a la realidad miro hacia donde estaba Castle bromeando y riendo con Esposito y Ryan, sonrío para si preguntándose que seria lo que estaban hablando y que los hacia reír, miro el celular que seguía sonando y al ver quien era atendió de mala gana.**

**k: que quieres? Estoy en medio de un caso - mintió**

**J: Ey porque contestas así? Mal día?**

**K: no solo que estoy cansada y no tengo ganas de hablar! Que querías?**

**J: nada, solo saber como estabas y si estarías libre para cenar esta noche? El viernes me voy a centro America de nuevo y quiero . . . ya sabes estar contigo**

**K: por cuanto tiempo te vas?**

**J: no lo se Kate!**

**K: siempre lo mismo…**

**J: lo siento amor, pero es mi trabajo… sabes quisiera que vinieras conmigo**

**K: tengo mi trabajo mis obligaciones Josh y lo sabes**

**J: desde tu disparo te noto distinta**

**K: me dispararon Josh, casi me muero - elevando la voz**

**J: lo se, pero estas distante Kate, hace rato que no tenemos ni intimidad en nuestra relación**

**K: lo siento, pero aun no puedo**

**J: que no podes Kate?**

**K: Josh no me compliques mas la vida por favor dame tiempo**

**J: 4 malditos meses - dice alterado - te parece poco?**

**K: esto no funciona Josh**

**J: te estas acostando con el . . . Cierto ? - Beckett duda un momento si contestar**

**K: No, dios, tu sabes que no, seria incapaz de hacer algo así! Pero Josh esto no da para mas**

**J: es por el! Es por Castle se que te pedí otra oportunidad y aun sabiendo que esto iba a pasar….. Pero pensé que quizás iba a poder enamorarte pero veo que no**

**K: nunca estas Josh, cuando mas te necesite te fuiste!**

**J: lo se y lo siento fui un idiota**

**K: el siempre estuvo, asíque no me culpes a mi ni tampoco a el! Porque no tiene nada que ver en esto**

**J: si vinieras conmigo y te alejaras de el! lo olvidarías al menos intentémoslo**

**K: no me pidas eso …. Sabes que por mas que me valla contigo el siempre va a estar presente en mi mente alma y corazón - Josh no podía creer lo que Kate le decía, ella ya estaba en la sala de descanso para que nadie escuchara lo que estaba hablando - Josh no quiero que esto termine así! Nos vemos esta noche es mejor hablarlo en persona si?**

**J: okay nos vemos esta noche ….. Te amo Kate - y corto Beckett quedo pálida lo ultimo que le dijo Josh le hizo recordar el día del funeral, el disparo y lo que principalmente le vino a la cabeza fue la declaración de Castle ese "Te Amo Kate ….. "**

**Richard Castle entro a la sala de descanso y vio a Beckett sentada con la mirada perdida en alguna parte y la mente lejos de ahí.**

**K: termine con Josh**

**C: lo siento**

**K: no lo sientas**

**C: a que viene eso?**

**K: Castle porque no admites que te pone feliz esto?**

**C: porque te respeto**

**K: yo no lo siento**

**C: me alegro por ti entonces ….**

**K: Esta noche se acaba esta farsa que yo misma construí, me pone mal haberle dado ilusiones falsas**

**C: Kate ….**

**K: por una vez en mi vida siento que hago algo correcto - se levanta del sofá decida, se para frente de Castle este la mira extrañado le intriga su cambio de actitud -**

**K: bien! Creo que es momento de hablar - Beckett estaba muy decidida sobre su giro de vida y parecía muy segura de lo que estaba por hacer, pero esta vez Castle era el asustadizo y dudoso -**

**C: de que?**

**K: Nosotros!**

**C: Kate que yo sepa no existe un nosotros ….**

**K: bueno … lo que sea que nos pasa Rick - dice suavemente acercándose a el, que seguía asustado - escucha, si dejo a Josh es porque estoy aceptando que me pasan cosas contigo!**

**C: me asustas! Nunca pensé que aceptaras esto! Pensé que tu sentías todo lo contrario a lo que sentí ….. - no quería que Kate supiera que aun le pasaban muchas cosas con ella, no quería ilusionarse en vano**

**K: lo estoy haciendo ahora Castle me estoy arriesgando y tu sabes lo difícil que a mi me resulta esto!**

**C: lo se …. Vayamos mas despacio primero termina bien con Josh**

**K: Castle …. Esta bien si tu lo prefieres así ….**

**C: no quiero que esto sea solo un impulso y que luego te arrepientas, no soportaría ver que te vas con el otra vez - en ese momento entra Ryan para avisarles que tienen un caso, y que Lanie dijo "al chico escritor le va a encantar" el detective nota tensión en el ambiente y agrega.**

**R: bueno chicos no se si interrumpí algo importante pero debemos ir solo faltan ustedes - dicho esto sale de la salita, Castle & Beckett se dan una ultima mirada y salen detrás de Ryan.**

**Continuara . . . . .**


	2. Chapter 2

**Castle Beckett y Ryan llegaron al lugar del crimen, ahí se encontraban Esposito y Lanie.**

**L: Ey pero que caras! - exclamo la forense, miro a Kate luego a Castle y vuelve a mirar hacia su amiga -**

**K: que tienes para nosotros Lanie? - pregunta la detective desinteresadamente lo que a la forense no le paso por alto -**

**L: Hombre, entre los 45 a 50 años de edad al parecer la causa de muerte es por una apuñalada exacta en el corazón, hasta que no lo lleve al deposito no tengo nada mas que agregar - Castle estaba pálido -**

**K: que te pasa? - le pregunta Kate preocupada -**

**C: el era mi antiguo vecino -**

**E: eran amigos? -**

**C: no no, solo lo veía cuando salía de mi casa, casi siempre que yo me iba el llegaba y viceversa - completo el escritor -**

**Pasaron el resto del día averiguando sobre el caso, al final al ex vecino de Castle, el señor Gregory Spencer lo había matado su propio hermano por un ajuste de cuentas y engaños, este solito se descubrió ya que no aguanto la insistencia de la detective sobre las pruebas fundamentales que se habían encontrado a unas cuadras de la escena del crimen.**

**Buen trabajo les había dicho la capitanía Gates, pasaron la ultima hora rellenando los informes de dicho caso, Castle había ignorado por completo a Beckett, la esquivaba no quería quedarse solo con ella asíque iba hacia donde estaban Ryan y Esposito. Estos dos notaron a Castle raro, y les llamo la atención que no estuviera estorbando a Beckett, asíque Ryan que sospechaba que algo raro pasaba entre estos dos, por lo que había visto hace unas horas atrás cuando les fue a avisar lo del crimen decidió romper el hielo.**

**R: te pasa algo Hermano? Sabes que si necesitas hablar somos todo oídos no?**

**C: lo se, gracias**

**E: Ey a mi no me pasas a vos te ocurre algo! Porque ciertamente siempre estas ahí con Beckett, sacádonla de si que ha ocurrido sabes que puedes decirnos -**

**R: no le diremos nada a la jefa - completo Ryan mirando hacia donde se encontraba Beckett que iba camino a la sala de descanso, seguramente a prepararse un café.**

**C: no es nada Chicos, gracias por preocuparse! De veras gracias.**

**E: pues ya sabes, que si necesitas hablar nosotros estamos ahí para escucharte hermano! Solo tienes que avisar - Castle le sonrío a los chicos y les volvió a agradecer, en ese mismo instante volvía Beckett con un café en mano, y caminaba hacia donde estaban ellos.**

**B: bueno muchachos, veo que han terminado sus informes o que esperan para hacerlo - dirigiéndose a esposito y Ryan que seguían pensando en la actitud de Castle para con ella - Chicoos! - grito -**

**E: eh si jefa, si ya estamos terminando ves! - mostrándole los papeles que había sobre el escritorio, Beckett sonrío -**

**B: Okay! Yo ya termine el Mio así que ahora me debo ir pero antes - ahora dirigiéndose a Castle que no la miraba y tenia la cabeza en otra parte - Castle. . . ? Puedes venir un momento conmigo por favor necesito hablar . . . . - Castle estaba por decirle que lo que tuviera que decir, se lo dijera ahí no mas, Kate al darse cuenta de eso se apuro y agrego - en privado …**

**Wooow - exclamaron los otros dos, sorprendidos -**

**C: esta bien vamos! -**

**B: ustedes dos! Pónganse a terminar eso y dejen de pensar en cosas que no son! - ambos asintieron y dijeron los dos a la ves.**

**- Okay Jefa! - mientras que ella y Castle se dirigieron a la salita -**

**C: bien que querías? - rompió el hielo, ella lo noto un poco frío y distante y no sabia porque -**

**B: okay Castle! Ya sabes! Lo que voy a hacer esta noche! Y luego que me deshaga de Josh, te llamare y quiero verte en mi casa para poder hablar -**

**C: Kate! No se que es lo que intentas - Beckett lo corto algo alterada -**

**K: estar contigo, eso intento Rick! Quiero estar contigo! - volvió a acercarse a el, estaban demasiado cerca, ya podían respirar de su propio aire, ella acorto la poca distancia que había entre ambos y lo beso, despacio un beso demasiado suave para la necesidad que sentía ella por el, en cambio Castle quedo paralizado ante ese beso y no respondió solo se dejo besar por su musa, reacciono y rompió el beso -**

**C: no! -**

**B: no que? No es esto lo que deseas desde hace mas de 3 años Castle! - ella lo miraba dolida - ahora no quieres estar conmigo Richard que te pasa? - pregunto desesperada - que hay de ese "te amo" que me dijiste cuando me estaba muriendo hace 4 meses en el funeral del capitán eh? - Castle solo la miraba - di algo imbecil! - soltó una Beckett muy enojada y cansada, Castle estaba por marcharse pero que Kate lo agarro justo del brazo haciéndolo girar de nuevo hacia ella - no quise decirte eso, lo de imbecil esta de mas lo siento pero Rick necesito que me respondas -**

**C: no te entiendo Kate yo no soy un juguete para que uses y desuses - trato de sonar lo mas calmado posible**

**K: Castle! Tu no eres un juguete para mi por dioos! Que dices - decía Kate llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sentándose en el sofá, Castle decidió hablar -**

**C: Kate te espere, espere y espere que me dieras esta oportunidad y me diste alas para volar y luego me las quitaste y me dejaste caer contra el piso una y otra vez 1ero Demmings luego Josh - Castle estaba muy serio, parecía que no quería tener nada con ella - prefiero seguir así, tenerte así que a perderte y quedarme con el corazón en la boca otra vez - Beckett intentaba no llorar - asíque no me preguntes por ese "te amo" porque sabes que lo dije con el corazón y porque lo sentí así en ese momento pensando que te perdía y no lo dije por decir -**

**K: Castle! Tu también! Me rompiste el corazón! - exclamo exasperada, no quería seguir oyendo como Castle le estaba echando la culpa de que ellos estuvieran así -**

**C: cuando Kate? Haber dime porque no te entiendo -**

**K: cuando te fuiste con Gina a los Hamptons -**

**C: Kate tu estabas con Demmings! Que querías que me quedara para verte como eras feliz con el . . . no podía - decía un Castle muy dolido, a lo que una Kate echa pedazo respondió**

**K: ese día iba a decirte que corte con Demmings por ti y que aceptaba irme contigo - a Castle fue como que le tiraran con un balde por la cabeza - estuve todo ese verano sola, pensando en ti y echa mierda Castle! La comisaría no era lo mismo sin ti y entonces me jure que te iba a olvidar, que debía hacerlo y que te odiaba! Pero no pude cumplir nada de eso porque es imposible para mi odiarte porque te amo. . . . - sentencio muy segura de sus palabras -**

**C: Kate. . . Yo lo siento no sabia que tu habías echo eso . . . Te juro que si me lo hubieras dicho antes habría actuado diferente - sonrío amargamente**

**K: Rick! Pero eso ya paso . . . Y hoy quiero estar libre para darnos una oportunidad creo que ambos la merecemos -**

**C: quizás . . . . Bueno llámame cuando termines con Josh . . . Sabes que si me llamas yo iré no importa el día ni la hora - dicho esto salio de la sala y se volvió a sentar junto a los chicos, Kate por su parte fue hacia su escritorio junto sus cosas y se marcho despidiéndose de ellos, a Castle aun le costaba convencerse que esta vez podría ser . . . .**

**Continuara . . .**


	3. Chapter 3

**Se dieron una ultima mirada antes que las puertas del ascensor se cerraran y la vio desaparecer, eran pasada las 9 de la noche, Kate iba camino a su casa no tenia ganas de cenar con Josh pero seguramente ahí estaría el esperándola para la ultima velada.**

**Por otra parte en la comisaría los chicos estaban por marcharse y Castle se había quedado con ellos para disimular.**

**R: bueno habrá que ir a casa a descansar**

**E: muy cierto, tengo ganas de meterme bajo las sabanas y dormir directo hasta mañana, pero antes debemos ir a tomar una copa con Castle! Que se quedo con nosotros hasta ahora.**

**C: no se hagan problema chicos! Me quede porque quise, si quieren ir a descansar vayan con la conciencia tranquila porque yo hare lo mismo! También estoy agotado y tengo ganas de descansar.**

**R: okay hermano si tu lo prefieres así, porque por nosotros estaba bien ir a tomar unas cervezas**

**E: si, yo podía avisarle a Lanie que llegaría un poco mas tarde**

**C: si y que luego te corte con el bisturí por mi culpa!**

**JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJJA - rieron los tres por el comentario de Castle, y así se marcharon cada cual a su casa.**

**Castle llego con la esperanza de encontrar a su Hija, pero su madre que justo estaba ya saliendo le aviso que Alexis había ido a cenar con Ashley, y que ella se iba al teatro y que no la esperara despierto y también agrego que probablemente Alexis se quedara en casa de su novio. Castle vio partir a Martha y se dejo caer en el sillón pensando en todo lo que Beckett le había dicho, y sin darse cuenta se quedo dormido.**

**Kate Beckett entro en su casa y se encontró con un Josh con mal aspecto, estaba bastante serio y con señas de que habría estado bebiendo.**

**K: Josh . . .**

**J: al fin llegas, si tardabas un poco mas me habría marchado**

**K: lo siento Josh, el caso de hoy fue bastante complicado - mintió de nuevo - y bueno las ultimas horas tuvimos que terminar los informes, ya te conté como es la nueva capitana y quiere que todo este terminado para la noche y que no dejemos nada para el día siguiente**

**J: es complicada**

**K: - sonrío - si la verdad que si, y me cuesta acostumbrarme - mira hacia la cocina, le mostró las bolsas que había traído con la comida - bueno siéntate que ahora traigo la cena -**

**Fue hacia la cocina, preparo la comida comprada en dos platos saco dos refrescos de la heladera y camino rumbo al living, comieron en silencio ninguno de los dos decía nada, terminaron la cena todo parecía tranquilo pero Kate vio algo raro en la mirada de Josh.**

**K: bueno esta es nuestra ultima cena - comento algo nerviosa, y noto como el le clavo una mirada fría y algo aterradora Kate trago saliva y las manos le empezaban a sudar, estaba muy nerviosa y con mucho cuidado agrego - Josh en verdad lo siento -**

**El exploto y se levanto del sofá de un salto y empezó a hablar alzando mucho la voz .**

**J: de verdad lo sientes Kate? Eh? - se acerca a ella y la levanta bruscamente del sillón.**

**K: detente Josh me haces daño!**

**J: te hago daño? No creo que sea mas doloroso del que tu y ese maldito escritor me han causado**

**K: no lo metas a el en esto. . . Josh si quieres echarme la culpa a mi! Esta bien lo acepto pero a el no lo metas no te lo tolerare! - en otro ataque de furia por parte de Josh arrastra a Kate y la da contra la pared sin darle tiempo para defenderse**

**J; que no lo meta? Eh Kate? Porque lo defiendes?**

**K: porque lo amo Josh! Porque el siempre esta a mi lado y porque el me hace sentir viva!**

**J: lo sabia! Eres una zorra cualquiera Katherine! Hace cuanto que te acuestas con el? - furioso la vuelve a dar contra la pared - te gusto hacerme un cornudo! Y reírte de mi mientras lo haces con el putaa! - la suelta, Kate se deja caer al suelo se sentía indefensa y sin fuerzas para luchar, vio como Josh se sacaba el cinturón y se acercaba nuevamente hacia ella, ya se esperaba lo peor.**

**K: Josh no por favor noo! - este la levanto y la volvió a poner contra la pared y la hizo dar vuelta muy bruscamente espaldas a el.**

**K: Josh noo! - volvió a gritar Beckett ya sin fuerzas, y cerro los ojos sabiendo que Josh le iba a causar mas daño del que ella le había echo a el.**

**Continuara . . .**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al otro lado de la ciudad se despertó muy alterado un Richard Castle y muy preocupado por Beckett, al parecer tuvo una pesadilla que le dejo un mal gusto en la garganta, y despertó un feo presentimiento en el así que decidió llamarla. El celular sonaba pero ella no contesto, Rick se preocupo aun mas pensó que si Josh le había echo algo lo iba a matar, borro ese mal pensamiento y llamo a Lanie a ver si sabia algo, esta le contesto que desde que cerraron el caso no la vio mas, entonces Castle decidió ir hacia su apartamento haber si se encontraba bien, arriesgándose a ver si por ahí Josh la había convencido de seguir con el. Decidió ahuyentar esos pensamientos y concentrarse en manejar, llego al edificio de Beckett aparco el coche y subió hacia el piso de la detective. Llego a la puerta y llamo pero nadie contesto, asíque el escritor sin querer pensar en la escena que podía encontrar ahí adentro decidió darle uso a su llave y entro.**

**Todo estaba oscuro la única luz que había era la del televisor, sin hacer mucho ruido busco la llave de la luz en la pared y la prendió lo que vio lo congelo el living era un completo desorden los platos estaban hechos añicos en el piso y lo mas desgarrador fue ver a Kate Beckett tirada inconciente contra la pared y el suelo, y la ropa toda rota en pedazos.**

**Ahora si Castle quería matar a Josh, quería matarlo y verlo desangrarse hasta morir, se acerco con cuidado y levanto a Kate del suelo la llevo hasta el sofá, la reviso con cuidado haber si tenia alguna herida peligrosa, el maldito de Josh la había golpeado con mucha crueldad y por lo visto con intenciones de golpearla hasta matarla Castle se imagino que la había dado contra la pared varias veces por los restos de sangre que Kate tenia en la cara. Se desespero al ver que estaba perdiendo mucha sangre de la boca y al estar inconciente podía ahogarse con esta, corrió a buscar agua y en el mismo momento llamo a Lanie no sabia a quien mas acudir. Agarro una bata que encontró en la silla de la cocina y la cubrió con ella, Limpio con cuidado la sangre de la boca de Kate, noto que ella se estaba despertando de su estado de inconciencia, ella se puso tensa y Castle entendió porque.**

**C: Kate ya paso todo estará bien estoy aquí - Kate al despertar grito pensando que era Josh - tranquila soy yo Rick - esta al ver que era Castle se abrazo a el y empezó a llorar intensamente - ya paso mi amor estoy aquí no voy a dejar que ese imbecil vuelva! Dime que paso? - Kate dudo, pero una vez un poco mas tranquila trato de hablar**

**K: fue el . . . Me golpeo contra la pared me insulto me manoseo se aprovecho de mi . . . Porque luego de haberme tomado por sorpresa yo ya no pude defenderme . . . Me golpeo mucho me hizo tanto mal . . . Y me dejo por muerta lo se . . . - Castle seguía revisándola y vio las marcas en la piel de Kate, también le había dado algunos cintazos hasta en los brazos, Castle se mordió estaba tratando de tranquilizarse porque Beckett lo necesitaba, Si no fuera por eso ya hubiera salido corriendo a buscar a Josh y darle su merecido.**

**K: Castle! Tengo miedo . . . - y volvió a llorar desconsoladamente, y se abrazo mas a el, Castle no quería apretarla mucho para no hacerle daño por eso se dejaba abrazar por ella y retenía las ganas que tenia de abrazarla mas fuerte y borrar el daño que le había causado esa noche Josh. Rick Castle quería de alguna manera protegerla darle seguridad pero sentía que había llegado tarde otra vez, y aunque por mas abrazo y consuelo que le diera el daño ya estaba echo.**

**Kate se sentía sucia dolorida y psicológicamente en shock.**

**C: Kate mírame lo vamos a hacer pagar por esto! - le dio un beso en la frente y se levanto para agarrar su celular que estaba en la mesita ratona que había sobrevivido milagrosamente.**

**K: Rick . . . .**

**C: tranquila no voy a ninguna parte no te dejaría sola ni loco, Lanie esta por llegar ella te tomara las pruebas ya sabes para poder incriminarlo - ella asintió**

**K: gracias - Castle la miro extrañado - por estar ahí siempre**

**C: no llegue justo . . . Kate! . . . No pude protegerte**

**K: pero estas aquí! Y si no te hubieras preocupado yo aun estaría tirada ahí y me hubiera ahogado con mi propia sangre. . . Estaría muerta de no ser por ti!**

**Kate aun se estaba recuperando de su estado de shock pero estaba conciente de lo que podría haber pasado de no ser por la llegada de Castle.**

**En ese momento llega Lanie que quedo de boca abierta**

**L: que hijo de puta - exclamo muy alterada la forense - Kate cariño - dijo abrazándola fuerte lo que hizo quejarse a la detective - ay lo siento es que estoy muy preocupada vamos a tu pieza así te tomo las pruebas y podes darte un baño y relajarte un poco -dijo no muy convencida de lo ultimo, Castle estaba mal se sentía culpable de nuevo de lo que le había ocurrido a Beckett - otra vez es por mi culpa - se dijo**

**Solo espera y reza que Kate pueda confiar en el porque después de esto va a ser difícil confiar en un hombre otra vez, mas sabiendo como era Kate pero no todos son iguales, el no era así! Y se lo iba a demostrar estaba dispuesto a borrar esas marcas que Josh le había dejado, estaba dispuesto a no volverla a perder.**

**Continuara . . .**


End file.
